


Think Twice (before you touch my girl)

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass-Kicking, Comforting Dean, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, High School, Kid Fic, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Dean Winchester, Strong Female Characters, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: Dean tries to protect his daughter from an asshole she wants to date, but he finds out she can protect herself.





	Think Twice (before you touch my girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Title is from Think Twice by Eve 6. Fic inspired by the picture, which I do not own.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

                                                            

 

 

Baby’s engine rumbled as Dean pulled up to the high school his daughter attended.  He hadn’t even put the car in park before she had the door open, ready to take off.  Dean followed her line of sight to some hooligan waving at his daughter and her trying to hide waving back at him.  

 

“I don’t want you seeing that boy,” Dean announced, his arm resting on the back of the seat.  
“What?!  Dad, why?!”  
“He’s trouble, Ellie.  Everything about him screams ‘dickbag’, and you deserve better than that,” Dean points just as the boy pushes a smaller kid in the courtyard in front of the school.  
“Dad, you don’t know anything about Dylan.  Besides, I’m 15; I can handle myself,” she retorted, slamming the door before stomping off.  
“Ellie!” Dean called after her to no avail.  He sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair before it landed back on the gear shift, ready to pull away from the school until something caught his eye in the seat next to him.  She had left her jacket.  Dean shut off the engine, getting out to run the item up to her before she can duck into the school.  

As he’s heading up to give her the jacket, Dean witnesses the punk greeting his daughter by roughly grabbing her ass.  Dean growls but chooses to let it ride until he sees Ellie

struggling to push the boy away, snapping what bit of composure Dean might have had left.  
“Hey!” Dean bellows, effectively catching the boy’s attention, along with that of his friends standing around him.  

This is all the distraction Ellie needed to shove the boy away from her, clocking him in the jaw with a right hook, but the pride Dean feels for his daughter will have to wait for a moment.  The boy stumbles backwards, cursing as he rubs his jaw.  Dean stalks up to the boy, staring him down heavily.

“How old are you?” Dean demands, handing Ellie her jacket without sparing a look in her direction.  
“Fuck you,” the boy grumbles.  Dean backs the shithead into the trunk of a tree, making sure not to touch him.  
“Wrong answer, kid.  I asked how old you are,” Dean demands.  The boy purses his lips, clearly refusing to answer Dean’s question.  
“He’s 19, Dad,” Dean hears the shy voice of his daughter behind him.  He slowly turns his head to look at her, his eyebrow raised as he silently promises to have _that_ discussion later.    
“19, huh?” he turns back to the hooligan, his upper lip turned up in a snarl.  That was all he needed to know.  “Do you know what that means, boy?” Dean asked, leaning closer to the punk who still refused to speak to Dean.  “That means,” he grabbed the boy by his shirt in both hands, “you touch my daughter again, you don’t make it out of this in one piece.  Got it?”  The kid nods his head and Dean releases him roughly.  

Dean turned around, noticing that his daughter had put on her jacket and had it tightly wrapped around her.  She was refusing to meet her father’s eyes, but Dean could see the redness at the top of her cheeks and a slight pout on her lips.  Dean felt bad for embarrassing her, but someone needed to stick up for his little girl, and Dickbag’s friends obviously weren’t going to do it.

One hand in the pocket of his slacks, Dean wrapped the other around his daughter’s shoulders, thankful when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, tucking her head into his chest.

“Nice right hook back there, baby girl.  I’m sorry you had to experience that,” Dean’s voice low as he kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she sniffled, hugging him tighter.  
“Don’t be sorry, Ellie.  He’s just lucky my gun’s in the car,” Dean grumbled, making his daughter laugh.  She stepped back, wiping underneath her eyes and she giggled.  The school bell rang, indicating class would be starting momentarily.  “Better get to class, Kiddo.”  
“Yeah,” she sighed.  “Thank you, Daddy,” she looked up at him with his bright green eyes and her mother’s smile.  “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, baby.  Your mom’ll be here to pick you up.  I’ll see you at dinner tonight,” Dean stepped away, waving to his daughter before heading back to the car.  They both turned to smile at each other before going through their respective doors.

 

Ellie put her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she walked to class with her head down until her train of thought was interrupted by someone yelling her name.

 Dylan.

“Hey!  Hold up, El!” he finally caught up to her, putting his hand on her elbow to stop her and turn her towards him.  
“Don’t fucking touch me, Dylan!”    
“What the fuck, Ellie?!” Dylan barked.  
“Listen, If you think getting shit from my Dad is bad, touch me again and see what happens,” she glared at him, not backing down.  Within seconds, Ellie was pinned against a set of lockers, Dylan’s body caging her in.  “Dyl--” her pleas silenced by a hand over her mouth.  
“Shh, don’t get too excited now,” Dylan asserted.  Ellie tried her best to beg, but the hand just pushed down tighter.  Seeing no other escape, Ellie concentrated her strength into the knee she thrust into Dylan’s balls, drawing a yelp of pain from him.  She rushed down the hallway while he was distracted.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Later that night, the phone rang while the Winchester family was seated at the dinner table.  Dean moved to get up, but stopped when he felt your hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got it, honey.  Go ahead and eat,” you assured him with a smile.  Dean shrugged before digging into his dinner again.  
A few moments later, Dean looked up to see you leaning against the entryway of the dining room.  
“Does anyone care to explain why I just got a pissed off phone call from Dylan Crabtree’s mother?” you asked, looking back and forth between your husband and daughter.  
“Because he’s a dick,” Dean and Ellie grumbled simultaneously before looking up and smirking at each other.

You rolled your eyes and groaned, “Can’t wait to hear this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
